<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Screw It by TaylorMay1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509789">Screw It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorMay1912/pseuds/TaylorMay1912'>TaylorMay1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Castiel Is Tired Of Dean's Shit, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Dean Winchester Needs to Use Actual Words, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Heavy Petting, M/M, No Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorMay1912/pseuds/TaylorMay1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Was feeling some type of way (yet again) and I decided, instead of writing the actual smut, I'd just...stop. Ultimate frustration, I know, but I was feeling devious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Screw It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No, no! Don't kill me! I can give you information!" The demon let out a high-pitched squeal, and it was enough to make both Sam and Dean wince.</p><p> </p><p>"We don't have any need for your information, dick," Sam held the angel blade closer to the demon's chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Not even if it concerns your pretty-boy angel, Winchester?" The demon coughed up a little bit of blood, eyeing Dean smugly. Dean didn't give the guy any sign his words got to him, but Sam saw the smallest twitch in his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna give you a bit to think about what you just said. Because if you're telling me you're threatening to hurt Castiel...well then, this knife is too good for you." Dean gave him a smirk. "So, once more. What did you just say to me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I said," The demon bared his teeth. "I know of a whole swarm of demons who want to fuck with your angel. Oh, they want to kill him, for sure. But they want to make him scream first. I wonder what they'll do first. Maybe they'll burn him, or they'll pluck his wings like a chicken, but either way," He licked his lips maliciously. "I'll bet Castiel tastes delicious when he's terrified."</p><p> </p><p>"Dean," Sam warned, but Dean didn't hear him. He plunged the angel blade into the demon's chest, slowly, watching the sparks fly out of his eyes like a dying flame. Sam barely had time to straighten up before Dean was already out the door, pulling out his phone. Sam bolted after his brother, who's anger could've set the ground he walked on fire.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cas wandered up and down the hallways of the Bunker aimlessly. He was only just starting to see this place as 'home', and even then, it only feels like home to him when Dean is there. Cas sighed as he took a seat at the War Table. He noticed Dean had left his empty glass out with his bottle of whiskey. Cas shook his head with a look of affection. The thought crossed his mind to have a glass of the whiskey for himself, but he restrained himself. He only did that when he hadn’t seen the hunter for a while. Dean had only been gone a few hours. No need to have a drink just yet. His phone started buzzing. Cas smiled as he answered Dean’s call.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Dean. How-"</p><p> </p><p>"Cas, are you at home? Are you safe?" Dean's voice was manic and tight. Cas frowned, glancing around at the peaceful Bunker.</p><p> </p><p>"Dean, I'm home, and I'm safe. The wards and sigils are still running at 100% capacity," He noticed the heavy sigh of relief from Dean. "Why, what happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, nothing. Stupid demon just got under my skin, said he heard about a swarm of demons wanting to pick you to pieces and torture you," He heard Dean let out a shudder. "But you're safe, you're at home. Can you do me a favour, though?"</p><p> </p><p>"Anything, Dean,"</p><p> </p><p>"Stay there, please," His voice cracked as he spoke in a hushed whisper. "Cas, please tell me you'll stay home and stay safe. I..." Dean hesitated as the sound of the Impala door opened and shut, and Cas heard Sam speaking lowly. "I'm glad you're okay, buddy, just stay that way," Gone was cracked whisper. In its place, Dean put on his best "bro" voice. Cas refrained from rolling his eyes. Barely.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be here when you get home, Dean."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Cas. See you soon." Cas did roll his eyes this time as the call ended.</p><p> </p><p>How many damn times had Dean been close to telling him...whatever it is he seems to be holding close to his chest? Now that Castiel finally was allowed to feel happy, all he could feel was this heavy, lonely pain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean bolted out of the car as soon as Baby was parked. He restrained himself from running, barely, to not arouse suspicion from Sam. He thinks he vaguely heard Sam call out something like ‘do a grocery run’ or ‘get a motel room’. He couldn’t be sure, though. All he knew is as soon as he got through the door, Baby’s engine was already roaring again. He didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>"Cas!" He called out into the War Room as he took the stairs down three at a time.</p><p> </p><p>"Dean?" The sound of Castiel's voice made Dean's heart leap to his throat. The angel came out from the kitchen corridor and took Dean's full-force embrace without so much as a faltering step.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank fuck," Dean murmured into Cas' neck. "I...shit, that terrified me, Cas. I can't lose you again," He pulled back to look into Cas' eyes. "You are not allowed to die on me, you hear?" There was a fire in his eyes, and Cas' gaze softened. "What?" Dean breathed.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Dean. I wouldn't dream of it," He gave Dean a crinkled smile, and Dean's lips curved upwards slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Cas, I...you know what?" Dean pulled back, glancing skyward for a second. "Screw it, there's never been a higher chance of us dying every day, and if we die before I..." He faltered, before exhaling hard enough to make the strands on Cas’ face flutter. "Screw it," He muttered, gripping his hands into Cas' coat, and pressing a hard kiss onto Cas’ lips.</p><p> </p><p>The angel’s lips were soft, which surprised Dean. All those years, staring at those chapped lips, and they were soft and malleable. Dean smiled as he felt Cas breathe against his lips. The angel wrapped his hands into Dean’s coat and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Dean groaned as Cas’ tongue slipped in gently. Cautious. Uncertain.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly the angel became more daring, nibbling on Dean’s lower lip, earning him a guttural moan from the Righteous Man. His Righteous Man. Cas brought his hands down Dean’s chest, lightly running his nails over his chest, and Dean shuddered, pulling back from their kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“Cas, you keep this up, I’m gonna think you wanna...<em>oh f-</em>“ Cas reached down and groped Dean’s front, feeling his hardening cock twitch at his touch. The angel smiled as he pressed his lips into Dean’s neck, nipping him.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me make my intentions <em>very</em> clear, Dean Winchester. There has never been a moment in our long history together where I have <em>not</em> wanted you. Ever since I found you in that godforsaken place, clinging to the last shred of your humanity, begging for me to save you. Ever since I felt your touch on Earth the first time. Ever since you told me you needed me. I have <em>always</em> wanted you,” Cas brought his free hand to caress Dean’s left shoulder. “I have always <em>loved</em> you,” Dean let out a low noise, caught between a moan and a growl as he felt Cas squeeze his shoulder and his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw shucks, Cas. You truly know how to make a guy feel special,” He muttered, and the grin Cas gave him was almost sinful.</p><p> </p><p>“I know every part of you intimately, Dean. I put you back together. I’ve healed this body so many times, I can note every scar with my eyes closed,” He closed his eyes as he brought the hand holding his shoulder up to the sensitive part of Dean’s neck, then following the hairline to bury his fingers into the short of Dean’s hair. Dean let out an exhilarated breath as Cas tugged. “I know what you dream of when you think nobody can invade your thoughts,” He breathed his words against Dean’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“You peeking in on my <em>dreams</em>, now? Perv,” The words came out weak, no anger or malice in them. He felt the ghost of Cas’ smile on his skin as the angel brought another heavy moan spilling from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Only when you dream of me, love,” Dean’s heart skipped a beat as Cas undid his belt. “As an angel, I can hear when someone is longing for me―surely I’ve mentioned that to you. That’s part of the reason why you confuse me so easily. I can be standing right in front of you, and your soul is still,” Cas bit into Dean’s neck as his hand wrapped around Dean’s weeping cock. Dean felt his knees tremble at the wave of pleasure threatening to pull him under. “Calling out for me,” Cas growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I’m all for a quick hand-job if you want to risk Sammy waltzing in and screeching at us, otherwise...” Dean pulled back far enough to catch Cas’ lust-blown eyes. “We can always move this to my bed,” The suggestion was enough for Cas, who pulled his hands away from Dean’s body. Dean moaned at the loss, and Cas gave him another wicked smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Come.” He held out his hand, speaking the same words he said to the Righteous Man back in Hell. Dean grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, believe me, I intend to.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>